Ese último momento
by Nalu
Summary: El último encuentro entre Hermione y Draco, aquello que había oculto y que ahora tendría que terminar como un ensueño que estaría por estallar como las heridas de Malfoy momentos después por el sectusempra


**¡He vuelto! Después de unos pocos años… no daré mayor introducción. Quisiera que esta historia hable por si sola, y que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola.**

 **Para ambientarles esta escena comienza ratos antes de la escena de sectusempra. Podrían ver el video antes para entrar en el hilo de la historia y refrescar la memoria.**

ESE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO

Sin saber cómo Hermione se volvía a encontrar nuevamente buscándolo con la mirada, su vista iba nerviosa de un lado a otro hasta que notó la su figura a lo lejos caminando por uno de los pasillos desolados que encaminaban al baño del segundo piso.

\- Malfoy… -su voz apenas había sido un susurro y Draco se detuvo en seco. Se volteó lentamente sobre los talones

Quien viera esa escena le parecería que de aquello no podría salir nada bueno ni un dialogo civilizado entre ambos pero llevaban años hablando de pasillo desolado en campo abierto sin que nadie se inmutara, era curioso como entre una escuela tan grande y truculenta fuera tan fácil pasar desapercibidas sus miradas cruzadas.

\- Hermione… -su nombre salió casi en un siseo. Ella llevaba meses evitándolo, casi desde el inicio del año.

Ella llego a cierta distancia de él y lo vio a los ojos, inmediatamente la bajó ligeramente sonrojada ante la mirada gris que solía tener intensidad y parecía perdida. Un ¿cómo estás? Parecía tan superfluo con el tiempo que llevaban sin cruzarse adrede, porque Hermione sabía que se había unido a los mortífagos y que el día que lo hiciera aquella amistad cambiaria.

\- Mejor pégame, eso suplirá cualquier palabra –dijo Malfoy en tono burlón, ella se sonrió ligeramente, Draco siempre hacía referencia al percance de tercer año en que le había dado el puñetazo, se podría decir que a partir de ahí había surgido aquella extraña amistad.

\- No te he visto en el comedor… -dijo Hermione, sus propias palabras le parecieron tan banales. Draco se rio amargamente

\- Me vas a decir que estoy más delgado, ojeroso, que no soy el mismo… vamos Granger, ya tengo que escuchar a mi madre

\- Tu sabías que esto pasaría si te unías a _ellos_

\- No tuve opción

\- Cobarde –ella era la única que podría decirle aquello sin que montara en cólera

\- No es tan sencillo, no podemos hablar de una verdadera elección. Era eso o mi familia muerta

\- ¿Y la sangre limpia deshonrada? –Hermione había adquirido firmeza en su voz

\- Que poco sabes del dolor… de la obligación… -ella contrajo las cejas- ¿acaso no crees que durante el día apenas puedo caminar por estos pasillos creyendo que soy un hombre condenado y por las noches me persiguen las pesadillas de las consecuencias de lo que los mortífagos hacen? Es como si toda la vida haya perdido su rumbo y estoy condenado a seguir el paso que me dictan.

\- Malfoy…

\- Sea aquí o en donde sea la soledad del cuarto es aterradora. Estar cansado y no poder dormir. Buscar a donde ir sin tener un verdadero rumbo y luchar contra ti mismo todo el tiempo. Si eso te parece poco o débil lamento defraudarte apenas me quedan fuerzas para establecer una conversación como la de ahora

\- Pudiste haber intentado huir –Malfoy bufó por lo bajo

\- Esto no es correr de un centauro o un perro de tres cabezas –Hermione abrió la boca para objetar aquello- ¿qué me vas a decir? No hay consuelo, sabes que es verdad. Las consecuencias de hacerlo son tanto o más grandes de no hacer lo que debía

\- Pero tú puedes cambiar esto, las cosas no tiene que ser así

\- ¡¿Y tu me vas a ayudar?! –Draco subió la voz más de lo que hubiera deseado. La bajó y continuó hablando entre dientes- dime algo que no sepa, algo que no ronde por mi cabeza ya. Sé que es lo correcto, pero también se lo que debo hacer. Qué fácil es dictaminar cuando no te toca andar por el mismo sendero. ¿De que sirve saber tanto de libros, Granger, si al final no puedes comprender la realidad? Esto es una batalla que no se reduce a la historia ni a la buena voluntad de unos chiquillos. Tú no tienes más que perder, yo tengo a mis padres sobre la espalda –Hermione apretó los puños

\- Tengo mucho que perder, tanto o más que tu

\- Pero no cuelgan de una decisión tuya…

\- Solo estoy preocupada por ti –Malfoy jamás hubiera creído oír esas palabras de la boca de ella, pero en ese momento donde se endulzó su corazón surgió la amargura de los últimos eventos que habían sucedido donde se le relacionaban a ella con Ron Weasley

\- Si es sincera tu preocupación, pierdes tu tiempo –evitó su mirada marrón que brillaba como pocas veces había visto- ya tienes bastante preocupaciones por controlar las hormonas de Weasley

En el momento que lo había dicho Draco se arrepintió. Si alguien en aquel pasillo podía entender los sentimientos de Hermione era él, siempre la había visto como su amor imposible y lejano, no por sus clases sociales, y familias, que era suficiente, iba más allá… sus modos de ser, de percibir la vida. Pero en su ensueño diario Granger solía ser un apoyo en el camino.

Hermione soltó un bufido, volvió a apretar los puños

\- ¡Contigo no se puede! Siempre tienes que soltar el veneno y salir con cosas que no vienen al caso…

\- Perdóname… -dijo en un susurro riéndose por lo bajo. Hermione se pasmó ante su risa- acéptalo, lo quieres

\- Mi vida amorosa no te incumbe

\- Me lo acabas de aceptar –siguió riéndose, pero la amargura se seguía extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. No le haría escena de celos ni le confiaría que algunas veces dejaba volar la imaginación creyendo que entre ellos habría algo

\- Ese no es el punto… búscate tu quién se preocupe si comes o no…

\- Ya no diré nada –dijo Draco- pero ya no te preocupes más… no vale la pena

\- Sabes que no puedo –el silencio se hizo incomodo- pero esta vez será la última vez que hablemos. Eres un mortífago… -la voz de Hermione se fue apagando

\- … y tu enemigo. –concluyó- no te culpo

Hermione sin pensarlo se dejó caer con un gran abrazo, Draco no lo esperaba pero lo recibió con dulzura. Nunca habían intercambiado esa cercanía y ella no sabía cuánto se lo agradecía en ese momento. Cuando se separaron Malfoy le sonrió

\- Te veo en el Gran comedor

Ella sonrió y se alejó sin voltearlo a ver volviendo a la seriedad habitual. Pero Draco notó en su semblante la preocupación de la chica, al instante reconoció que ella ya sabría lo que él había hecho con Katty y que por eso lo había buscado pero no lo había encarado. Sintió renovado el dolor en el pecho y suspiró observando la extensión del campo de Hogwarts. Aquello que tanto quería se desvanecía como agua entre sus manos como aquella chica que minutos después le susurraría a su enemigo palabras que provocarían el inicio del final de la vida como la conocían.

 **Espero se lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

 **Espero sus reviews!**

 **Un fuerte abrazo de regreso**

 **Nalu**


End file.
